


we need just about everything

by darkangel0410



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Biting, M/M, Mates, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: It’s different for humans, he knows. Dylan’s never understood how they can survive like that.





	we need just about everything

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need to write porn about Dylan and Ryan Strome fucking, amirite?
> 
> I didn't tag this as any kind of dubcon, but it is explicit porn about siblings a few years apart in age, so proceed with caution if that doesn't appeal to you.

Dylan wonders sometimes if Matt had been a shifter, too, if it would have made a difference, changed what he and Ryan were to each other. If someone else close to them had gone through the same things they did, would it have affected how they interacted?

They feel too intertwined for that, like no matter where they started at or what they were, they were always going to end up tangled together in bed, pressed as close together as they could get, their hearts beating almost completely in sync.

Dylan’s never tried to explain it to his parents and as far as he knows, Ryan hasn’t, either; he knows what they would think if they knew, what they would say. Mates isn’t something their parents can understand, even if they wanted to.

It’s easier once they get their own place to act normal around their parents, but even then it feels wrong to not touch Ryan whenever he can.

He knows it’s not the same for his parents, that they don’t always feel unsettled when the other isn’t around; that even once you get used to it, it still feels like you’ve left a huge chunk of yourself behind when you have to leave your mate.

It’s different for humans, he knows. Dylan’s never understood how they can survive like that.

*

Dylan’s used to being surrounded by humans; it’s always just been him and Ryan in their family and while no one had ever been afraid of them -Dylan remembers play fighting with Matt when they were younger, careful to keep his claws in and teeth covered, jumping on each other and their parents patting them on the head and laughing, taking pictures for other members of the family- but no one’s ever really understood what it was like for them, how it felt to have a part of them that was so different, but still so integral to their sense of self.

But it’s different when he goes to Erie to play, surrounded by humans that are also strangers, it makes him uneasy, so far away from his territory without Ryan or the rest of his family, without even the comfort of another shifter around. Dylan thinks he wouldn’t have lasted for long if he hadn’t hit it off with Davo like he did.

Dylan’s cat likes Davo from the very beginning; Davo’s calm around him, too, not nervous or afraid, not even when he comes into their hotel room and Dylan’s sprawled on one of the beds, tail flicking idly. He gives Dylan his space when he needs it and doesn’t mind when Dylan needs to curl up next to him after a bad loss. 

It’s not the same as having Ryan close by, but it’s still nice.

*  
Dylan loves hockey and he’s happy and grateful he gets to play inside of having to get a real job, but sometimes he wishes the off-season was longer.

*

He wakes up with Ryan curled around him and their legs tangled together; his cat is happy and relaxed, making a rumbling noise Dylan can’t help up but echo, the happy noise spilling from his throat easily.

“You smell so good,” Ryan tells him, nosing at the back of his neck and hairline; he sounds half asleep still, his voice low, and it makes Dylan relax even more, pliant in Ryan’s arms.

“You mean I smell like you,” Dylan says, turning his head a little so Ryan can get at his throat; he sighs happily when Ryan arranges them the way he wants: Dylan on his back, head tipped back so his throat was bared and Ryan on top of him. He loves being this close to Ryan, knowing that he was right there. _Mate_ , his cat agrees, sounding smug, _ours_.

Ryan makes an agreeable noise before he bites at Dylan’s jaw and then scrapes his teeth down Dylan’s neck; it makes Dylan whine a little, still as needy now as he was the first time they had sex. Ryan sucks a mark into the skin of his shoulder, dark and visible to even the most casual observer. Dylan moans when Ryan does it again, this time in the hollow of his throat. “Mine,” Ryan says, a possessive growl lacing his words.

“Yours,” Dylan agrees eagerly, tugging on Ryan’s hair until Ryan leaves the bruise he was biting into Dylan’s skin alone and kisses him. Ryan pulls away after a minute and bites Dylan’s jaw before scratching his nails down Dylan’s chest, pinching his nipples and then biting at them; Dylan doesn’t bother swallowing the noises he wants to make: they’re by themselves, in their apartment, and Ryan knows how desperate and needy Dylan gets. 

They don’t have any secrets from each other.

Dylan comes twice before Ryan finally urges him to turn over and draw his knees under his chest; they fuck like that with Ryan’s hand tight around the back of his neck, every thrust of his hips drawing whining noises from Dylan, over-sensitive and crying, his breath hitching through the noises he’s letting out.

It’s overwhelming and amazing, Ryan’s weight pressing him into the sheets and and feeling like he’s being split open by Ryan’s dick; they fuck a lot, but Dylan likes it best when he can _feel_ it, when there’s not a lot of prep and Ryan’s cock opens him up while Ryan’s pushing into him. 

They tangle together again after, sticky and sweaty; they’ll have to go clean up soon, but for now, Dylan’s content to relax and doze while Ryan nuzzles his neck and kisses the bite marks decorating his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Both Dylan and Ryan are clouded leopards in this. They're the only ones in their immediate family that are, both their parents and Matt are human.


End file.
